gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blake Stewart
Re: Meeting Sorry, I have school that day and yesterday was my first day so, maybe on the weekend? Saturday or Sunday in the morning or night and Friday at night. Signed, 21:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) So I got banned from Potco for some reason and I made a new character. Can we meet up somewhere right now? 19:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Right now, Hassigos Porc tower, getting online... Re:Signature Request Here it is: Template: If you want me to change it in any way, feel free to ask. :Done Welcome! Welcome! May I OFFICIALLY Welcome you to the wiki! If you need any help do ask! Leave a message on my talk page . Here is where alot of the Rp world is and where the action happens more. In Game its more of the SvS rp her eis more the political RP and such. Anyhow if youre wondering how to make Main space edits all ypu have to do is make a page and add content! Do make POTCO Related pages though, if you want to share something off topic, make it a blog! Also, you may curse, you may say, Ass (not A-Hole), Bastard, Damn, Wench, Hell, and Crap. Nothing more. U may not use them to insult a user. Page scan be anything from a company to a place to a quest to anything in ur imagination! Regards, 06:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Haha! Lol. I am levelling faster :P. You can tell Pearson is trying to restructure Spain and let it run its course without him so he can leave peacefully. Anyhow thanks for the wb xD. Yeah I was inactive only cause I recently got Minecraft and well someone was going to use the noob but guess not :P. 09:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm Blake.. I forgot to tell you the wedding is off with me and Claire.. She traded me for her Ex-Fionce Ryan.. If i'm having bad grammar or typing wrong it's because it's 2:05A.M. where I live right now.. Jfoulvane (talk) 09:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Jason Foulvane A take of leave? FIRST OFF, Stop fooling around with them, Those fools are run by 8 year olds who crave attention! And I am most displeased with this.. I shall see you in my office when you return... :3 As Lord Governor of the African Colonies, I declare that you have been drafted to do service in the 47th Regiment of Foot. We ask that you bring your uniform and your musket. We will pay 1000 Shillings a month to those that report for duty. If you don't report, for whatever reason, within 2 weeks of this message then you will be fined 600 Shillings. Thank you for your service and remember, For Crown and Country! Admins, Please read Hello, fellow wikians. I came back with a ban, but not opposing it. I didn't know it would be this big of am offense until now, thus, I am unfortunately depressed with my actions. I accept the consequences and have learned the hard way. Therefore, I ask for forgiveness following my unwittiful mistakes. (I cant change my signature from the "admin" sign yet) [[User:Blake Stewart|''Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man]] 23:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Blake Stewart|Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man'']] 03:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) WIKI READ. YOUR PIRATE IS AT RISK Blake- My account got stolen and I'm trying to get it back and if I can't I'll make a new one and, *sigh* start all over again. Is there somewhere I can meet you Ingame where we can friend eachother? Thanks man, Mikey McNally TO WIKIA: STAY AWAY FROM CAPTAIN LEON.... BASIL DID NOT DELETE SPARTANS... CAPTIAN LEON HAS HACKED BASIL... I DO HAVE SCREEN - WIll show when BAN IS OVER. - PLEASE KEEP PIRATES SAFE.